Les larmes au visage azur
by Pyramide
Summary: Histoire parallèle à ma première fanfic: 'La terreur au visage' ! Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage dans son propre palais sous sa forme Jotun. Plusieurs mini fics racontant son nouveau quotidien difficile. Esclave!Jotun!Loki ! Beaucoup de Angst, h/c et Whump !
1. Prologue

_Bienvenue dans l'Histoire parallèle de « La terreur au visage » ! _

_Note : Pour ceux qui l'auraient déjà lue, juste vous informer que ce prologue reprend en partie celui de l'original mais a été modifié pour cadrer avec le nouveau fil de cette fanfiction. Bonne découverte à tous !_

* * *

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : _Avengers_ et _Thor_

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Esclavage !

Résumé : Histoire parallèle à ma première fanfic « La terreur au visage » ! Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage dans son propre palais sous sa forme Jotun. Plusieurs mini fics racontant son nouveau quotidien difficile. Esclave!Jotun!Loki ! Beaucoup de Angst, h/c et Whump !

Note : Se situe après le film _Avengers_.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_Les larmes au visage azur_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Prologue */ˆ~ˆ\*

Loki n'avait plus aucun espoir de voir Odin clément avec lui, il le voyait dans ses yeux, la colère et le ressentiment envers celui qu'il considérait autrefois comme son fils. De plus, il ne lui avait même pas laissé une chance de se défendre, le bâillon de fer toujours en place sur sa bouche. Odin n'avait pas ordonné qu'on le lui enlève. Alors il regardait à terre, incapable de supporter plus longtemps le regard haineux de chaque personne de l'assistance, de ceux qu'il appelait « amis », de son frère placé à côté de lui et surtout de sa mère, le regard si triste.

Loki savait qu'il n'avait pas agi au mieux avec son invasion. De toute manière, tout ce qu'il touchait finissait par se briser. Tous ses plans habilement travaillés finissaient mal. La conquête du trône d'Asgard, la tentative de s'allier aux Chitauris, Midgard ? Tout le monde avait cru qu'il cherchait un trône, sauf lui. Asgard : une tentative dans sa colère de détruire ce qu'il était lui-même, un monstre des glaces. Les Chitauris : dans sa tristesse mêlée de colère, un moyen de rebondir sans pour autant les laisser acquérir quoique ce soit, car jamais il ne les aurait laissé atteindre la cité d'Asgard par la suite. Midgard : une façon dans sa haine de montrer ses capacités nouvelles et d'attirer l'attention de sa famille. Mais rien n'avait réussi comme il l'avait prévu. Certes, dans sa colère, il avait tendance à réfléchir trop vite, mais il n'avait pas non plus eu beaucoup de chance.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait là, dans l'attente de son jugement, pour tout ce gâchis. Non pas qu'il souhaitait s'y soustraire, mais il aurait préféré éviter cette honte de voir un prince déchu. Loki perdait peu à peu tout espoir de vivre un jour en étant quelqu'un de considéré, respecté, salué et honoré. Quelqu'un dont on louerait les exploits pendant des millénaires, un prince royal. Après toutes ces défaites, il voulait presque retourner dans l'ombre comme avant. Il y était peut-être seul, mais au moins il vivait la vie qu'il choisissait, plongé dans ses études, rigolant de temps à autres avec son frère et se moquant de ses amis et des habitants du palais. Et surtout, il avait l'amour de ses parents, même s'il ne le voyait que rarement. Oui, cette vie était meilleure que celles qu'il avait tentées d'avoir par la force. Sa volonté de mourir d'abord, puis sa colère transformée en haine par le contact de ces monstres, n'avaient pas donné la vie qu'il espérait. En un mot, il était résigné.

Il avait perdu à jamais l'espoir d'avoir des amis, un frère égal à lui, une mère fière et surtout un père honoré par sa présence. Et c'est cela qui le brisait, alors qu'il était maintenant agenouillé devant ses juges. Il aimerait tant disparaître. Mais sa magie est contrôlée par le Père de toutes choses, et il ne peut qu'attendre. Son seul regret : d'avoir fait du mal à ce frère qui au final avait été bon avec lui et n'avait jamais tenté de le tuer, et surtout d'avoir blessé dans l'âme sa mère.

Discrètement, Loki tenta alors un regard derrière lui pour apercevoir le visage de Thor. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Là où Loki pensait trouver de la nervosité, de l'inquiétude ou un quelconque sentiment fraternel, il ne vit qu'un regard noir, droit devant lui, sans aucune compassion. Il s'était bien rendu compte, lors du départ de Midgard, que Thor était en colère contre lui ne lui adressant pas un seul mot et le dirigeant brutalement de son bras. Mais Loki n'y avait pas prêté grande attention, encore sous le coup de tout ce qui s'était passé, guettant le ciel une dernière fois pour s'assurer qu'aucun Chitauri n'apparaisse soudain par un nouveau passage. Mais le retour à Asgard avait éveillé en lui tant de souvenirs familiaux qu'il cherchait maintenant chez Thor une possible aide dans son futur jugement. Ce visage froid et rigide réduisit à néant cet espoir.

Le regard de Thor s'abaissa soudain pour rencontrer celui de son jeune frère et Loki y vit alors tant de haine et de colère qu'il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux et de regarder à nouveau le sol froid devant lui. Il se mit à regretter d'avoir laissé tant de rancune l'envahir. Lui qui voulait tant avoir, avait aujourd'hui tant perdu et cela n'allait pas s'améliorer. Thor, en tant que futur roi, allait sans aucun doute suivre la décision d'Odin et montrer ainsi aux Mondes que même si Loki était son frère, autrefois, il serait aujourd'hui puni comme n'importe quel criminel ayant commis de tels délits.

Loki ressentit un sentiment de désespoir et de lassitude l'envahir. Il soupira fortement. Il était désormais vraiment seul…

« Loki ! Fils de personne ! » Loki écarquilla les yeux, la peur montait en lui en entendant ces mots. « Voici aujourd'hui la déclaration de ta sentence suite à tes crimes commis contre Asagard, Jotunheim et Midgard, mais aussi contre ceux qui te considéraient ou non comme partie de leur famille. »

Odin se leva de son trône et descendit lentement les marches pour s'approcher de Loki. D'un geste, il ordonna aux gardes de le relever, ce qu'ils firent sans ménagement et brutalement. Thor recula pour les laisser faire. Dans les mains du Père de toutes choses apparut un large collier métallique orné d'urnes ciselées finement sur un fond gris foncé et sans hésiter une seconde, en serrant les dents de colère, il le mit fermement autour du cou de Loki. Terrorisé, ce dernier ne put rien faire et failli tomber sous l'impulsion.

« A partir de ce jour, Loki, tu n'es plus rien ! » Cracha-t-il. « Tu perds définitivement tout droit à la royauté et es déchu de tout privilège. Tu porteras désormais ce collier, qui non seulement te retire toute ta magie innée, mais surtout montrera à tous ton nouveau statut: esclave d'Asgard ! »

Un grondement immense se fit entendre dans la salle, certains crièrent de colère pour approuver la décision, d'autres applaudirent. Mais Loki ne les entendit pas, submergé par l'horreur de la décision, les yeux grands ouverts, placés sur ceux d'Odin. Brisé par le pouvoir du collier ou par cette sentence abjecte, il tomba lourdement à genoux, en tentant de garder un semblant de respiration et de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Il était tombé plus bas que tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Thor regardait son frère à terre, un peu étonné de le voir agenouillé lui qui ne se laissait jamais ainsi abattre. Mais il ne se ferait plus avoir par les astuces de son frère. Il était furieux. Tout ce qu'avait créé Loki sur Midgard n'avait été que horreur et mort. Thor lui en voulait d'avoir ainsi tué aveuglément et pourquoi pas, de l'avoir empêché de revoir sa belle Jane. Alors en ce jour, peu importait le jugement de son père, Loki le méritait. Il fut un peu surpris par cette décision, mais il se ravisa en se disant qu'un peu d'humilité ne ferait pas de mal à son frère déchu. Lui qui s'était cru au-dessus de tous les hommes, il apprendrait désormais qu'un souverain doit veiller au bien-être de chacun sans jamais vouloir le dominer absolument.

Thor regarda un instant sa mère, qui, ne pouvant en supporter davantage, mit les deux mains sur sa bouche et quitta la salle par la sortie derrière le trône. Thor fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait sa réaction, mais elle devait peut-être elle aussi se résigner sur le fait que son fils était désormais un condamné, un criminel dont les méfaits ne pouvaient être pardonnés. Il serait même plus sage si elle l'oubliait. Le Loki d'avant avait définitivement disparu, mort peut-être. Celui-ci ne savait que faire du mal. Non décidément, lui enseigner la magie avait été une grande erreur. Un jour, se dit Thor, elle comprendrait…

Mais Odin n'en avait pas fini : « Tu apprendras désormais à obéir et à servir ceux que tu as voulus blesser, tuer ou dominer. Et pour cela je t'assigne à ce palais même ! Tu effectueras désormais toutes les tâches que nos intendants t'ordonneront. Il en est ainsi ! » Et il frappa Güngnir au sol pour bien affirmer la fin de sa sentence.

Loki, la bouche ouverte, n'en revenait pas. Sa punition n'était-elle pas déjà assez ignoble que ce soi-disant roi ajoute des conditions encore abjectes ? Servir était déjà insupportable, mais ici, en ces lieux où il avait grandi et commandé ?

Plongé dans sa stupeur, il n'entendit qu'à peine la foule applaudir d'autant plus en regardant à la fois leur souverain et leur nouvel esclave, Loki. Mais les cris de joie se transformèrent soudain en effroi. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, terrifiés, et reculèrent instinctivement en voyant la transformation se dérouler devant eux. Thor lui-même fit un pas en arrière en voyant Loki se redresser légèrement, abasourdi par ses mains. _Qu'est-ce que…_ Avec horreur, il les vit se teinter de bleu, puis ses poignets, ses avant-bras, la couleur l'envahissant à toute vitesse laissant avec elle de fines lignes en surface de la même couleur. Son souffle s'accéléra et Loki regarda Odin, qui impassible, ne le quittait pas du regard, et il paniqua : « Non ! Non ! Odin ! Roi Odin ! Père… Pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi ! Je vous en prie ! Pas ça ! Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! Tuez-moi, tuez-moi, oui la mort mais ne me laissez pas devenir ça, je vous en supplie, NON ! » Loki se cacha alors le visage dans ses mains, mais il était trop tard. Dans ses paumes, il sentait déjà les courbures en surface qui circulaient désormais sur sa figure, ses joues, son front. Il lui était insupportable de les sentir du bout de ses doigts aux ongles bleu foncé.

Loki devenait fou, il le sentait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce collier annulerait le sort magique qui lui permettait de garder sa forme asgardienne. Mais c'était logique et si Loki n'avait pas eu aussi peur de cette peau, il en aurait ri. Mais il était terrorisé. Rien n'était pire pour lui que d'endosser cette forme affreuse des Jotun. Il les haïssait, il les détestait. Il avait voulu les tuer, tant c'étaient des monstres. Et maintenant. Il en était vraiment un lui-même ! Non, il refusa de l'accepter. Malgré le collier, il tenta de toutes ses forces d'invoquer sa magie, encore et encore. Il essaya jusqu'à en perdre son souffle. Mais les larmes coulaient déjà lorsqu'il se rendit compte que rien ne se passait. Il allait désormais servir dans son propre palais des personnes qu'il avait autrefois dirigées ou regardées en égal. Et sous une apparence dégoûtante. Détruit par ce constat, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, à la fois pour cacher sa peau bleue, mais surtout pour la honte qu'il éprouvait à ce moment. Ainsi replié en boule, le visage dans ses mains et le front touchant le sol, il ne bougea plus. On ne pouvait apercevoir que quelques sursauts de son corps, dus à ses sanglots discrets et muets.

Odin leva la séance sans ajouter un mot et se retira, sans regret. Se remettant de leur étonnement, chacun des spectateurs s'en alla rapidement. La salle se vida et le silence prit le lieu. Seul Thor était encore resté, figé, tentant de voir si son frère était encore là sous cette forme si bleue, si étrange... Bien qu'il connaissait les origines de son frère, il était tout de même perturbé de le voir sous sa véritable apparence. Un Géant des glaces… Si petit, si fin, portant les habits d'un guerrier asgardien, à l'apparence de son frère d'autrefois… C'était si… curieux… Et Loki avait l'air terrifié, là, en larmes… Peut-être devrait-il…

Thor redressa la tête et reprit sa respiration. Non, il ne devait plus se laisser avoir, il ne devait plus se laisser attendrir par la souffrance de son frère. Il en avait fait assez. Loki avait rejeté chacun de ses appels à la raison, ce n'était là plus son frère. Cet être vil et meurtrier n'était désormais qu'un simple esclave, bleu, sans autre intérêt. Il en était ainsi.

_Adieu Loki…_

Sans autre pensée et sans prononcer un mot, Thor se retourna et quitta l'immense pièce, le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans cet auditorium immense. Une fois passé les portes et dans le grand hall extérieur, il vit arriver Nigold, le responsable des esclaves au palais, accompagné de son premier intendant et de deux gardes, qui sans aucun doute allait prendre Loki et lui montrer sa nouvelle situation. Loki allait sans aucun doute souffrir de cette nouvelle vie, le connaissant lui et Nigold, mais peu importait, peu importait pour Thor. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Thor avait bien mieux à faire. Il devait maintenant réparer tous les dégâts indirectement causés par son frère, cela allait l'occuper pour un moment. Et ensuite il pourrait se préparer à monter sur le trône, il pourrait revoir ses amis, et enfin retrouver Jane. Bientôt, il pourrait enfin penser à lui-même. Hâtif, Thor se dirigea rapidement vers ses quartiers sans regarder derrière lui.

Il en avait fini avec Loki.

('*…._…. [_à suivre_] …._...*')

* * *

**Merci d'être passé par ici ! **

**Un petit mot pour vous avertir que cette histoire n'aura pas de posts réguliers c'est surtout une fanfic où j'écris selon ce qui me vient en tête, selon mon envie (même si les 2 épisodes suivants sont déjà quasi écrits :p). De même, elle ne comporte pas vraiment de chronologie (sauf les 3 premiers chapitres) c'est juste une suite de mini-fics sur le quotidien de Loki (et ce ne sera pas facile !).**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce premier épisode vous a plu. Le Angst va aller en crescendo par la suite. J'ai une foule d'idées et si vous-même avez peut-être un souhait en particulier, dites-le moi et je verrai si je peux éventuellement l'intégrer, notamment en cas de coup de cœur.**

**N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mes autres fanfics : « La terreur au visage » (l'originale de celle-ci) ou « La rage de Thor » (le plein de Angst) qui sont dans la zone du film « Avengers ».**

**Tout commentaire est bienvenu, mais merci pour votre indulgence car je débute dans l'écriture des fanfics… Donc mes excuses pour toute erreur de frappe, incohérence et orthographe.**

**A bientôt pour la suite, je continue à avancer sur ma seconde fanfiction (déjà quasi 2 chapitres écrits) !**

**Chapitre 1 posté le 16 mai 2014**

**Prochaine post : « La visite de Frigg »… **


	2. La visite de Frigg

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : _Avengers_ et _Thor_

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Esclavage !

Résumé : Histoire parallèle à ma première fanfic « La terreur au visage » ! Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage dans son propre palais sous sa forme Jotun. Plusieurs mini fics racontant son nouveau quotidien difficile. Esclave!Jotun!Loki ! Beaucoup de Angst, h/c et Whump !

Note : Se situe après le film _Avengers_.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_Les larmes au visage azur  
_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* La visite de Frigg */ˆ~ˆ\*

« Majesté… »

Perdue dans ses pensées, sur son balcon privé, la reine Frigg se retourna immédiatement, de l'appréhension dans son regard. Elle avait attendu avec tant d'impatience le retour de sa jeune suivante.

« Je l'ai trouvé… »

La déesse relâcha sa respiration qu'elle avait retenue sans s'en rendre compte et sourit en entendant la nouvelle.

En découvrant le sort qu'Odin avait réservé à Loki, la reine avait été choquée, incapable de saisir ces mots. Puis, elle avait fui. Elle n'aurait pas supporté cela un instant de plus. Elle avait couru dans les couloirs, espérant comprendre la raison de son mari mais seules les terribles paroles de ce jugement l'avaient accompagnée. Longuement, sur une terrasse isolée, elle avait pleuré en silence, imaginant ce qui devait arriver à ce moment à Loki. Ensuite, les larmes séchées, elle avait laissé éclater sa colère. Durant toute la soirée, elle s'était querellée avec Odin, ne comprenant pas son attitude, comment il avait pu ainsi transformer leur fils dans une forme qu'il savait très mal vue par les Asgardiens, comment il avait osé tout simplement. Mais le roi était resté inflexible, en colère. Il avait hurlé que lui ne voyait en Loki qu'un criminel qui n'était plus son fils, qui n'était désormais que l'enfant bâtard de Laufey. Puis il lui avait tourné le dos et avait quitté leurs quartiers. Restée seule, la reine s'était peu à peu calmée. Et le désespoir l'avait reprise, puis l'angoisse. Où que pouvait être Loki, il devait désormais affronter les regards des gens bien plus que ce qu'il avait supporté jusqu'à présent. Lui qui avait toujours cherché la discrétion, il allait soudain être la risée et l'objet de curiosité de tout le palais !

La déesse se redressa. Elle devait agir, le retrouver. Tout de suite. Elle devait lui témoigner sa confiance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle devait lui montrer que peu importait son apparence, il serait à jamais son fils et qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas. Et elle devait le soutenir dans cette épreuve qui l'avait déchu de tous ses droits.

Mais si Frigg était mère, elle était aussi reine et en tant que telle, elle ne pouvait courir ainsi les pièces sans attirer l'attention. Tiraillée entre ces deux rôles, elle conclut qu'elle se devait d'être prudente pour prendre soin de Loki. Alors elle avait envoyé sa fidèle servante à sa recherche. Sa discrétion reconnue lui permettrait de ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais après deux longues journées sans nouvelles, elle avait commencé à désespérer de ce qui était arrivé à Loki. Avait-il été tué, avait-il fui loin d'Asgard ou bien pire… Les questions et les théories les plus terribles l'avaient envahie sans cesse.

Jusqu'à cet instant.

Elle répondit sans attendre :

« Où est-il ? Pourquoi était-ce si long ? »

La petite jeune fille se courba devant sa maîtresse : « Ma reine. Le responsable Nigold m'a dès le départ indiqué la disparition de… » Elle hésita. Quel terme utiliser pour un désormais simple esclave qu'elle avait connu comme son Prince et qui l'était toujours aux yeux de sa souveraine ? « Le jeune Loki n'est plus réapparu aux ordres de Nigold depuis deux jours, Majesté. Ce responsable était fou de colère, mais était certain qu'il s'était terré quelque part dans le palais. Alors j'ai cherché, dans tous les endroits où il aurait pu se cacher. J'ai cherché, Madame, encore et encore. Mais personne ne pouvait me dire où il était. J'ai donc fini par demander au Prince Thor, qui m'a brièvement indiqué ses lieux de prédilection avant de me laisser continuer mes recherches, seule… »

La reine baissa le regard. Thor avait changé. Lui qui avait toujours gardé un œil sur son jeune frère et l'avait protégé au milieu des grandes batailles, était maintenant devenu distant et inintéressé par le nouveau statut de Loki. Elle aurait dû le résonner, lui demander de l'aide, mais elle savait aussi qu'il avait beaucoup supporté dernièrement et préférait lui laisser du temps pour assimiler tout ce qui s'était passé. Son départ hier pour Vanaheim avec ses amis allait sans doute lui changer les idées.

Mais cela signifiait aussi que Loki était vraiment seul maintenant. Elle devait absolument lui parler avant qu'un drame n'arrive :

« Où est-il caché ? »

« Pardonnez-moi Madame, mais j'ai osé aller... dans la grande librairie royale. Il a dû s'y installer depuis le début de… Depuis son procès, Majesté. En m'entendant entrer, il a lâché son livre et a fui plus au fond. La pièce était dans la pénombre, mais je l'ai reconnu facil-… » Elle baissa le regard, honteuse d'avoir avoué combien un Jotun était facile à repérer. Elle savait que sa maîtresse était toujours très attachée à Loki. « J'ai demandé à un garde de s'assurer qu'il n'en sorte pas… »

Frigg ne s'attarda pas plus et après avoir congédié la jeune femme, elle se hâta vers le lieu indiqué. Elle y aurait aussi instinctivement pensé si elle avait su qu'il se cachait. C'était évident. Sa passion pour la magie avait toujours été de pair avec celle de la lecture des ouvrages imposants de leur bibliothèque privée. Elle savait que cet endroit n'avait plus de secrets pour lui et hormis elle, Odin et Thor n'y faisaient halte que très rarement. C'était donc un endroit parfait pour s'y réfugier sans attirer l'attention de quiconque.

Les lieux étant privés, elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer quelqu'un et y entra sans attendre après avoir demandé au garde de ne plus laisser entrer quiconque. Le jour baissait et le peu de lumière également, rendant l'endroit encore plus austère. Mais malgré la pénombre, elle ne vit pas Loki parmi les rayonnages. Elle scruta attentivement tous les recoins mais sans succès. Elle craignit un moment qu'il n'avait réussi à fuir à nouveau, puis elle repensa au fait que dans une partie reculée, se trouvait la réserve où étaient entreposés les livres très rares et trop fragiles pour être consultés sans une délicatesse infime. Elle était sûre qu'il s'y était réfugié.

Sans hésiter, elle marcha vers la porte du petit local et s'arrêta. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer Loki en se précipitant dedans. Au lieu de cela, elle tapota légèrement sur la porte : « Loki ?... » Murmura-t-elle. Les secondes passèrent, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse si ce n'est un léger bruit de mouvements puis de frottements. « Je vais entrer… » Alors, lentement, elle entrouvrit la porte, qui n'était heureusement pas fermée, pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle découvrit une pièce dans un état désastreux : tous les objets qui décoraient la pièce, petites tables, coupes, vases, lampes, avaient été détruits après avoir été jetés par terre avec rage. Plusieurs livres étaient ouverts, certains déchirés, d'autres à l'envers. Plus aucune lumière n'éclairait ce petit local et dans le fond, derrière un imposant meuble qui renfermait des livres rares, il y avait un espace avant le mur. La reine dut plisser les yeux, mais soudain elle aperçut, dépassant quelque peu du meuble, deux pieds d'un bleu foncé intense, collés ensemble et nus. Comprenant qu'elle avait trouvé son fils, elle entra alors tout à fait et s'approcha tout doucement du meuble.

« Loki… » répéta-t-elle. Immédiatement, les deux pieds disparurent complètement derrière le mobilier et un léger gémissement se fit entendre. Mais la déesse ne s'arrêta pas : « Loki. C'est moi. Je suis venue seule, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je voulais juste te parler. » Tout en parlant, elle fit un léger détour pour voir Loki en entier et elle sentit le chagrin monter en elle en voyant son plus jeune fils, dos au mur, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux pliés et serrés fortement contre son torse, la tête y disparaissant mais les deux mains collées sur son visage afin qu'un minimum de son corps ne soit visible. Loki était presque nu, rendant plus brillant le collier de métal entourant son cou. Il ne portait qu'un court pagne et Frigg s'en étonna. Puis elle comprit. Comme tout nouvel esclave, on avait dû lui imposer de se changer. De quitter ses habits de guerrier Asgardien pour la tunique simple et blanche des esclaves du palais. Sans aucun doute, Loki avait refusé et connaissant Nigold, ce dernier avait dû tout simplement arracher les vêtements portés pour l'obliger à se changer. Et Loki avait dû fuir, la honte le prenant plus que jamais…

« Oh Loki… » Elle avala avec peine sa salive et soupira. Elle s'approcha encore, mais cette fois-ci elle le vit s'agiter nerveusement et reculer autant qu'il put contre le mur. Bien que déjà très replié sur lui-même, il serra encore plus ses jambes et cacha plus encore son visage en hochant négativement de la tête. On pouvait voir son corps commencer à trembler lorsqu'il parla précipitamment :

« Ne me regardez pas ! Mère, je vous en prie, ne me regardez pas ! Non ! » Sa voix était forte bien qu'enfouie dans ses jambes, mais la reine respecta et cessa d'avancer. Loki tremblait de plus en plus, voulant apparemment retenir ses larmes.

Sans un bruit, Frigg défit le léger manteau qu'elle avait sur ses épaules en cette fin de journée et la tendit à Loki pour lui permettre de se couvrir s'il le souhaitait. Voyant qu'il ne découvrait pas sa main, elle déposa alors son habit à ses pieds et recula, ne voulant pas l'agiter plus longtemps. Sa position devait lui faire mal et elle ne voulait pas en rajouter davantage.

Un long instant se passa sans autre bruit que la respiration forte de Loki. Puis, lentement, une de ses mains quitta son visage et descendit le long de sa jambe pour prendre timidement le manteau et le tirer peu à peu au-dessus de sa tête. L'habit couvrait ainsi une bonne partie de son corps tout de bleu et Loki se relaxa un peu, sa respiration se ralentissant visiblement. De couleur gris, le manteau donnait à l'ensemble un aspect fantomatique caché dans l'ombre installée. Alors la reine leva sa main droite et invoqua un peu de lumière dans la pièce sous la forme de minuscules étoiles scintillantes. Puis elle s'agenouilla en face de Loki, assez près mais pas trop. Le regard baissé, caché quelque peu par l'habit, Loki n'osa pas lever ses yeux. Mais il ne s'agita pas cette fois-ci et sa dignité désormais retrouvée, la colère monta en lui et il se mit à parler d'une voix sûre :

« Vous venez vous réjouir de ma forme, Mère ? Vous venez admirer le travail de votre cher mari qui a transformé votre précieux jeune fils en un monstre hideux, voué à servir sa famille ? » Visiblement énervé, il serra les dents : « Bien sûr. Quoi de plus beau et de curieux que de regarder un être aussi abominable, ayant commis tant de crimes. Je n'ai finalement que ce que je mérite. Votre époux est vraiment très subtil dans ses décisions, vraiment- ». Il s'arrêta net de parler en sentant la main de sa mère se poser sur son genou plié, mais il ne la rejeta pas. Sa mère enchaîna alors :

« Crois-tu que ton apparence me divertit, Loki ? Vraiment ? Crois-tu que j'ai simplement ignoré tes origines depuis toujours et me suis convaincue que tu étais mon vrai fils et non un de ces hideux géants des glaces ? Tu te trompes Loki. Profondément. Malgré tout ce que l'on racontait sur les Jotuns, malgré leurs crimes sur Midgard et le sang qu'ils ont fait couler sans fin, je n'ai rien vu de cela lorsque je t'ai reçu dans mes bras. Tu étais juste… adorable. Un petit être qui avait les mêmes besoins que tout bébé, qui serrait mes doigts avec force tout en mangeant, qui un jour s'est mis à me sourire et à me tendre les bras. Qui un jour m'a appelée Mère… Sais-tu que parfois, au début, tu perdais la magie qui t'enveloppait et retrouvais tes traits de Jotun ? Thor était trop petit pour s'en souvenir. Mais moi je me souviens surtout que je craignais non pas ta forme, mais le jugement des autres, aveuglés par des histoires racontées par des vainqueurs. Ce sont ces personnes-là qui sont détestables et non l'objet de leur railleries et moqueries. Alors je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais. »

Loki l'interrompit : « Auriez-vous eu peur de mon aspect chétif, Mère ? M'avez-vous donné le don de la magie par pitié pour que j'oublie mes différences ? Car croyez-vous que je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point je ne vous ressemblais pas, moi le soi-disant Prince aux cheveux si noirs devant vos mèches si blondes à tous! » Il tenta de rire, mais trop de souvenirs difficiles l'envahissaient à ce moment : « Vous êtes si innocente... »

Sa mère capta son regard : « Non. Jamais je n'ai eu peur de toi. J'ai fait tout cela par amour, et uniquement... Je voulais tant te protéger Loki... Tu étais devenu mon fils… »

Loki ria légèrement : « Me protéger… Vous aussi m'avez menti depuis ce funeste jour où Odin m'a enlevé. Par votre faute, je me suis haï moi-même toute ma vie sans même m'en rendre compte. Et j'ai fini par préférer agir comme ces monstres plutôt que de rester un mensonge vivant. »

Frigg posa ensuite sa main sur la tête de Loki sans oser encore le caresser : « Tu as raison. Je t'ai menti. Et depuis que tu as découvert la vérité, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne regrette ma décision, notre décision. Mais… Tu n'es pas un monstre Loki… Oui tu as commis plusieurs crimes, perdu par tant d'épreuves jetées sur toi. Et pourtant mon regard pour toi n'a pas changé… Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir pour fils. Je t'en prie, crois-moi… »

Alors Loki releva lentement ses yeux puis sa tête. Et malgré toute sa volonté, la reine eut toutes les peines du monde à cacher sa surprise en découvrant enfin le corps changé de son fils. C'était un choc, tant elle avait été habituée pendant des millénaires à le voir en Asgardien. Cette peau d'un bleu azur, ces lignes en surface qui parcouraient harmonieusement son visage, ses mains, et surtout ces yeux perçants d'un rouge vif qui scrutait en elle pour y déceler la moindre trace de dégoût qui confirmerait ses dires. Mais elle tint bon et une fois la surprise passée, la reine le regarda intensément à son tour et vit que si son corps avait changé, le regard et les manières de Loki étaient toujours là. Et elle sourit.

Mais Loki n'était pas du même avis et il sentit que sa tristesse reprenait le dessus : « Cette apparence est si... dégoûtante... »

« Non mon garçon. Tu es magnifique... Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es toujours Loki, peu importe ton apparence… Une mère sait reconnaître son fils en toute circonstance. »

Un peu étonné par tant de sincérité dans les paroles, Loki la regarda droit dans les yeux encore une fois en fronçant les sourcils, mais elle disait vrai. Elle le regardait comme lorsqu'elle lui souhaitait une bonne nuit étant petit, lorsqu'elle le retrouvait après une bataille, lorsqu'il lui tendit la main pour descendre les marches le jour du couronnement raté de Thor, lorsqu'elle l'avait enlacée avant qu'il ne soit envoyé en prison, lui qu'elle croyait avoir perdu. Il vit de la confiance.

Loki ferma alors les yeux et enleva complètement le manteau qui était sur sa tête. Il découvrit ainsi ses cheveux dont le noir ressortait d'autant plus sur le bleu foncé de son front. Il avait été tant heureux d'avoir pu le conserver... Pendant longtemps, il les avait touchés pour être sûr qu'ils ne disparaissent pas à leur tour, dernier souvenir de son image d'Asgardien et surtout pour s'assurer qu'aucune déformation ne transforme son crâne. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté…

Remettant sa main sur sa tête, sa mère lui caressa cette fois-ci les cheveux, puis la joue et la posa sur sa main. Et elle cessa de sourire : « Loki. Je sais que ce qui t'est arrivé t'est insupportable. Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici éternellement. Même si tes tâches vont désormais te sembler des plus ingrates et des plus déshonorantes, j'aimerais te donner le courage d'avancer et de continuer à croire en l'avenir. »

Loki redressa la tête : « Pourquoi donc me laisserais-je désormais traiter comme un petit esclave ? Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas fuir tout en semant la mort sur mon chemin et revenir me venger de ce peuple qui m'a condamné à cette vie odieuse ! »

Frigg ne perdit pas son sérieux malgré la menace : « Parce que tant que tu es dans l'enceinte du palais, tant que tu es auprès de moi, tu seras protégé. Non seulement par moi, mais aussi par le fait que chacun se rappellera ainsi qui tu es, qui tu étais… Je te connais Loki. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu en as assez de fuir et que tu ne souhaites plus la destruction de tout et tous. Et tes menaces n'y changeront rien. Mais je t'en prie, reste. Et ainsi, je pourrai peu à peu convaincre ton père ou ton frère d'assouplir ta condamnation ou de t'aider. Loki, si tu effectues tes tâches demandées, ils verront, tous verront que tu ne cherches plus le conflit, mais juste la paix… »

Loki baissa le regard en réfléchissant : « Hhmm… Je vois. En somme vous me demandez de me plier, d'accepter ce jugement infect, de me relever pour désormais servir ceux que je considérais autrefois comme ma propre famille, mes amis, mes soldats, tout cela sous le regard moqueur et méprisant de tout un palais ! Vous voulez que je joue le parfait petit esclave soumis ! Sûrement pas ! » Il se leva brusquement, en colère, mais maintenant fermement le manteau pour cacher encore son corps dénudé.

La reine se leva aussi, décidée. « Non. Je te demande juste de vivre ! De prouver à tous que peu importe les châtiments, tu resteras toujours debout ! Peu importe ce qu'on t'imposera, au fond de toi tu seras toujours libre et auras toujours ta volonté propre. Parce que si tu dois mourir, ce sera à toi de décider où, quand et comment… » Elle prit un instant pour se calmer. Jamais elle n'arriverait à imaginer le perdre, pas encore une fois.

Loki la regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait raison. On allait le maltraiter, le regarder avec dégoût, mais il resterait toujours Loki. Et Frigg le lui confirma : « Lorsque tu me regarderas désormais, tu sauras que moi, ta mère, je te vois toujours comme Loki, mon fils… Et pas autrement. » Et elle lui sourit sincèrement.

Alors il ne résista plus. Il s'avança lentement, au plus près d'elle, posant gentiment sa joue sur l'épaule de celle qui l'aimerait toujours quoiqu'il arrive. Et cela lui fit du bien. De savoir que dans toute cette tourmente, une personne au moins ne l'oubliait pas et était à ses côtés, de son côté. Elle referma doucement ses bras sur lui : « N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Loki... »

Et ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, appréciant un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé depuis si longtemps.

La nuit était tout à fait installée lorsqu'elle se remit à parler : « Je vais m'occuper de ranger ici et de calmer Nigold. Ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours n'a jamais existé. Je vais t'apporter tes vêtements et de quoi manger. » Puis elle prit ses joues pour le regarder dans les yeux : « Je reviendrai te voir à chaque fois que je le pourrai. » Murmura-t-elle. Loki acquiesça de la tête en baissant les yeux et la regarda partir.

Resté seul, Loki respira lentement et profondément. Son nouveau destin était devant lui. Bien que triste, il se motiva plus que jamais et malgré cette nouvelle forme, il se jura de ne jamais abandonner. Extérieurement, il tenterait d'être le parfait petit esclave, mais au fond de lui, il ne l'accepterait jamais. Il avait sa vie entre ses mains et ce droit, personne ne le lui enlèverait, pas même ses nouveaux Maîtres.

Au fond de lui, il serait à jamais libre…

('*…._…. [_à suivre_] …._...*')

* * *

**A partir de maintenant, nous allons nous consacrer uniquement à la nouvelle vie de Loki de par son point de vue. Mais ce chapitre était nécessaire, impossible d'imaginer sa mère Frigg rester de marbre suite à ce jugement. Il fallait donc bien qu'elle apparaisse.**

**A ce sujet, j'ai remarqué que dans les films (en français), Thor et Loki vouvoient leurs parents qui eux-mêmes tutoient leurs enfants. C'est courant dans l'aristocratie, mais je voulais vous en informer pour ce chapitre.**

**Une information aussi que les chapitres de cette fanfic pourront varier dans leur longueur: certains seront très courts et d'autres si longs qu'ils ont été coupés en plusieurs parties. **

**Merci de m'avoir lue, merci aux reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et m'encouragent toujours. **

**Comme toujours, mes excuses pour les erreurs qui m'auraient échappé.**

**La suite prochainement j'espère !**

**Chapitre posté le 30 mai 2014.**

**Prochain post : « ****Le quartier des esclaves »…**


	3. Le quartier des esclaves

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : _Avengers_ et _Thor_

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Esclavage !

Résumé : Histoire parallèle à ma première fanfic « La terreur au visage » ! Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage dans son propre palais sous sa forme Jotun. Plusieurs mini fics racontant son nouveau quotidien difficile. Esclave!Jotun!Loki ! Beaucoup de Angst, h/c et Whump !

Note : Se situe après le film _Avengers_.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_Les larmes au visage azur  
_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Le quartier des esclaves */ˆ~ˆ\*

La colère montait une nouvelle fois.

Elle s'était cachée, pendant un temps, avalée et engloutie par des sentiments de honte, de peur et de désespoir. Mais tapie au fond de son esprit, elle avait attendu, dissimulée dans l'ombre, comme toujours. Et peu à peu, elle avait réussi à refaire surface. L'injustice en particulier était réapparue, plus forte que jamais.

Il avait été faible une fois, une seule fois, mais il ne laisserait plus ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

Loki refusait de baisser le regard et marchait la tête bien haute. Malgré la brutalité de cet imbécile de Nigold qui le tenait fermement et fortement par le bras, il refusait de jouer l'insoumis. Il avait peut-être accepté d'enfiler cet accoutrement révoltant qu'étaient une tunique blanche et des sandales de cuir, mais il n'en restait pas moins un être digne. Ces gens pensaient peut-être qu'ils allaient le dresser, mais il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Prince d'Asgard, il avait vécu des situations bien pires et il s'était peu à peu endurci. Rien ne pouvait être pire de toute façon que le mensonge dans lequel il avait vécu depuis sa naissance. Et il avait bien plus de ressources que ce qu'ils imaginaient.

Loki sourit en pensant pouvoir, pourquoi pas, prendre le pouvoir sur ces infortunés qui allaient côtoyer son quotidien et qui sait, il pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de gagner une place en glissant quelques idées bien ciblées dans ces petites cervelles. Avec de la patience, il arriverait à convertir un à un chaque esclave à sa cause et une petite révolte lui permettrait de détourner l'attention des gardes et il pourrait alors fuir ce destin. Il se refusa donc à baisser les yeux et se contenta de ravaler sa rancœur. Rien n'était perdu.

De ses deux mains, il tenait fermement la pile d'habits de rechange et de linges qu'on lui avait lancé dans les bras avant de se mettre en route. Tentant de suivre le rythme, il était régulièrement tiré en avant par son responsable qui marchait d'un pas lourd mais très rapide. Loki songea d'ailleurs avec plaisir qu'un jour cette brute serait la première de ses victimes dans le cadre de sa revanche. Il ne perdait pas encore espoir qu'un jour, tout Asgard reconnaisse sa bienveillance et sa bravoure, qu'un jour ils le félicitent pour ses exploits et ses décisions justement prises et le saluent humblement en l'apercevant.

Loki serra les dents.

Mais en aucun cas il ne subirait à nouveau cette humiliation qu'avait été son procès, ainsi enchaîné et bâillonné. Une infamie, un déshonneur, un moment abject, voilà ce que cela avait été ! C'était un souvenir qu'il voulait désormais plus que jamais oublier, définitivement. Discrètement, il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de frotter encore les légères cicatrices entourant sa bouche qu'avait laissé l'enlèvement du bâillon de fer par Nigold dès son arrivée. Il n'avait pas lésiné sur la force employée.

C'est à ce moment que son regard tomba soudain sur ses mains.

Loki ravala difficilement sa salive et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à cette apparence bleue qui l'avait enveloppé. Elle était si visible, si forte dans ces habits blancs. Impossible pour lui d'ignorer qu'il s'agissait là des atours d'un Géant des glaces. Il se trouvait répugnant, hideux. Lui qui avait appris à les détester, qui les avait même bien souvent combattus, jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir faire partie de cette race. Pas une seule fois, même en pensée, il n'aurait imaginé pareille origine. Il avait grandi avec l'évidence absolue qu'il était un Asgardien, et tout à coup il n'était plus que son propre ennemi, un monstre anormal…

Durant son temps passé dans la bibliothèque, il avait eu tout le temps de s'examiner, et pourtant il n'était pas encore arrivé à s'accepter. Aucune partie de son nouveau corps ne lui plaisait, des ongles presque noirs aux lignes incurvées sur sa peau en passant par ses yeux rouges. Mais la peau n'était pas tout. Il avait également remarqué que malgré sa tenue vestimentaire réduite au minimum, il n'avait à aucun moment eu froid. Se rappelant des dons des Jotuns, il avait alors naturellement tenté de voir si lui aussi pouvait geler les objets qu'il touchait ou s'il pouvait fabriquer des massues de glace.

Mais sans succès...

Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il n'avait rien pu faire de tel. Ses mains étaient simplement restées désespérément froides. Lui qui n'était désormais plus digne d'être un Asgardien, n'était pas plus digne d'être un Géant des glaces ! Cela l'avait considérablement affecté.

Et la nostalgie l'envahit à nouveau.

Il fut un temps, où tout cela n'existait pas, où il était libre et un peu heureux. Certes, au fil du temps, il avait bien senti qu'il était différent, mais il ignorait pourquoi et n'avait obtenu aucune réponse à ses interrogations. Il s'en était alors accommodé et vivait, tout simplement. Entouré de sa famille.

Tout avait bien changé aujourd'hui…

Le moment passé avec sa mère lui avait rendu sa force d'esprit, certes, elle était restée fidèle à elle-même et cela lui avait donné du baume au cœur. _Je ne suis plus le fils d'Odin, mais je suis encore celui de la reine Frigg. _

Mais au fond de lui il restait profondément marqué par l'attitude du roi et de son frère Thor. Que le premier l'ait condamné et transformé ainsi de façon cruel, avait été presque prévisible pour Loki. Même s'il avait été choqué sur le moment, une telle infamie de la part de ce vieux roi avait finalement été logique vis-à-vis d'un fils qui n'était en réalité qu'un Jotun encombrant. Loki n'attendait désormais plus aucune bonté de sa part et était résolu à oublier tout nouveau désir de l'impressionner pour acquérir une place digne de lui.

En revanche, l'attitude de Thor le jour du procès l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Il avait beau se répéter que son frère l'avait toujours considéré comme son inférieur, l'avait laissé se ridiculiser très souvent devant Asgard, l'avait poursuivi sur Midgard pour le ramener enchaîné avec fierté, lui avait au final tourné le dos… Non, malgré tout cela, Loki avait l'esprit englué sur le désir de retrouver la compagnie de son frère, oui, malgré tout cela… Et même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher encore maintenant de regarder autour de lui dans le maigre espoir d'apercevoir Thor, avançant vers lui, ne serait-ce que pour lui parler… Un tel désir était ridicule, et pourtant...

Loki soupira contre lui-même.

On ne pouvait pas aussi facilement briser des centaines d'années de vie fraternelle…

Sortant de ses pensées mélancoliques, il se rendit peu à peu compte qu'il était emmené dans une zone du palais qui lui était totalement inconnue, du temps où il était un Prince dénué de tout intérêt envers ses esclaves. Au fur et à mesure des marches des innombrables escaliers et des couloirs sans fin qu'ils avaient déjà empruntés, Loki reconnut de moins en moins cette partie d'habitat que seules de torches éclairaient, rendant l'endroit austère dans un silence où seuls leurs pas résonnaient. Ils finirent par arriver dans un large passage qui desservait apparemment les quartiers des intendants, et qui menait à une plus grande salle, fermée par une large porte de bois. En entendant les marmonnements qui en provenaient, Loki sut qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur destination : le quartier où dormaient les esclaves du palais.

Une fois l'immense entrée franchie, Loki ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant un dortoir énorme dans cette salle souterraine aux murs de pierre et dotée d'une voûte extraordinaire. Des lits superposés en bois s'alignaient en plusieurs rangées, accompagnés parfois de petites armoires. Un grand feu dans une cheminée au fond de la pièce éclairait et chauffait seul cette salle où de rares et profonds puits de lumière sur un côté rappelaient qu'il existait le soleil du jour. Au pied des murs se trouvaient à intervalle régulier des petites fontaines de pierre permettant de se laver, elles étaient surmontées de grandes draperies de décoration au dessin simple. Des tables à manger immenses constituaient le mobilier du centre de l'ensemble. Loki aperçut aussi une petite salle attenante et fermée, qui devait être les latrines.

Abasourdi devant la taille de cet endroit caché sous terre et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé découvrir, Loki fut brusquement bousculé en avant par Nigold alors qu'il s'était arrêté. Il se retint tout juste de riposter et de frapper cet insolent, mais son nouveau statut ne cessait de lui remonter à l'esprit. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour se faire remarquer. Il regarda alors ce personnage de ses yeux foudroyants, puis détourna le regard.

Il se figea.

Il n'y avait pas un son.

Tous les esclaves qui s'affairaient à leurs tâches personnelles ou discutaient lorsqu'il était entré, s'étaient arrêtés dans leur activité en voyant le nouvel arrivé. Malgré la pénombre de la soirée qui était déjà bien avancée et malgré son apparence, tous purent reconnaître le visage de l'ancien prince royal Loki, dieu de la tromperie aux pouvoirs magiques, autrefois frère du dieu Thor et fils du Père de toutes choses, Odin. Certains étaient abasourdis, d'autres restaient figés et quelques-uns le regardèrent de suite avec haine. De toute évidence, la nouvelle s'était déjà abondamment répandue dans la populace, au grand dam de Loki.

Sans hésiter, le responsable des esclaves l'amena au centre du groupe de personnes qui se forma progressivement. Sur un ton moqueur, Nigold leva bien haut sa voix : « Voici votre nouveau compagnon ! Il a un peu changé de couleur, mais je crois qu'il est inutile de vous le présenter ! » Et sans prévenir, il projeta d'un coup Loki à terre en le frappant dans le dos. Celui-ci tomba lourdement au sol mais ses mains amortirent le choc. Tout son linge tomba à terre et s'éparpilla autour de lui. Loki claqua du palet, agacé, mais ne dit toujours rien. Il serra les dents et se leva dignement pour faire face à tous ces visages. Il devait bien y avoir une cinquantaine d'esclaves maintenant qui avaient fait cercle autour de lui et Loki se sentit acculé. Il tentait d'examiner chacun en tournoyant sur lui-même, lorsqu'il entendit des chuchotements s'élever. Progressivement, les murmures se rapprochèrent et se transformèrent en voix au fur et à mesure que les personnes commençaient à s'agiter. Loki aurait souhaité être sourd en entendant leur colère s'exprimer de plus en plus fort :

« Il m'a frappé un jour… »

« Il n'a jamais apprécié mon regard ! »

« Regarde-le, ce que c'est laid ! »

« Il me donnait un coup de pied quand je ne sellais pas assez vite… »

« Il m'a mis des serpents dans les mains, lui qui savait très bien que j'en ai horreur ! »

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Jotun ! Géant des Glaces ! Monstre !»

« Ton châtiment est bien faible devant tous tes crimes. Tu es la honte de toute Asgard ! »

« Il est monstrueux, cette peau et surtout ces yeux, rouges comme le sang de ceux qu'il a tués… Ecœurant ! »

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Dégage ! »

« On va te faire payer ce que tu es ! »

La colère s'était dispersée à une vitesse folle. Se rapprochant de plus en plus dans une agitation toujours plus violente, certains commencèrent à bousculer Loki de leur main, sans ménagement, sur le torse ou l'omoplate. En les voyant tous se liguer contre lui, Loki sentit la crainte monter devant tant d'adversaire. Sans ses pouvoirs et affaibli par le collier, il était plus vulnérable qu'auparavant. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître de ce sentiment. Il savait après tout aussi se battre à mains nus et les leçons auxquelles il avait été astreint durant tout son apprentissage de guerrier lui revinrent en mémoire. La confiance reprit le dessus et en entendant des critiques de plus en plus infâmes, il leur hurla en écartant les bras :

« Cela suffit ! »

Obéissant d'abord instinctivement à leur ancien Maître, tous se turent, scrutés par le regard haineux de Loki, mais leur colère ne disparut pas et les paroles reprirent de plus belle. Soudain un esclave tenta de le faire tomber en jetant son pied sur l'arrière de ses jambes, mais Loki se rattrapa sans peine et se redressa sans hésiter devant son assaillant. Ce fut l'insulte de trop pour lui. Sans réfléchir, Loki le gifla violemment au visage du dos de sa main. L'esclave tomba brutalement sur le sol, avant de se retourner. Le coin de sa bouche saignait légèrement.

Ce fut le déclenchement d'une incroyable rixe.

Tous se jetèrent sur Loki dans des cris de haine et tentèrent de le frapper. La bagarre eut d'abord l'avantage de l'ancien prince, un à un il les repoussait de ses coups rusés, mais très vite il sentit ses forces l'abandonner au vu du nombre. Les blessés ne faisaient qu'attiser l'animosité des autres qui de colère frappaient d'autant plus fort et d'autant plus vite. A aucun moment, Loki n'abandonna ou ne laissa échapper un cri de souffrance. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussirent à le faire tomber violemment. Dès ce moment, Loki fut littéralement envahi de coups de pieds et de poings. Sa tête, son cou, son torse, chaque membre reçut plusieurs chocs. Devant abandonner l'attaque, il tenta instinctivement de se protéger le visage, mais les coups ne cessaient d'arriver et la douleur monta à chaque seconde. Il sentit du sang couler sur son visage, plusieurs de ses côtes se briser et son cœur tambouriner avec force dans sa tête. Le son des cris de rage et des frappes s'atténua et, devenu sourd, il se focalisa uniquement sur le sol froid malgré les mouvements brusques de son corps battu. Très vite il sentit la torpeur de l'évanouissement l'envahir et sa vue s'emplir d'un voile noir. C'est à peine s'il entendit une voix crier au milieu de la foule déchaînée :

« Arrêtez ! C'est assez ! Il a du boulot demain, j'ai encore besoin de lui ! » Certains esclaves continuèrent néanmoins à frapper encore, mais le préposé les écarta : « J'ai dit, ça suffit ! » Cria-t-il encore.

De ses yeux rouges et bouffis, Loki aperçut à peine l'ombre de Nigold continuer à écarter violemment les autres pour qu'ils ne le touchent plus. Sa tête tapait si fort, comme si elle cognait sans relâche un mur, il ne sentait plus que de la douleur, une souffrance sans fin sur chacun de ses membres.

Il dut perdre connaissance un moment car tout à coup il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait sur un des lits. Puis, un éclat lumineux l'éblouit et il comprit peu à peu qu'on avait enchaîné ses poignets ensemble à l'un des piliers du lit, de même que ses chevilles, l'empêchant ainsi de se retourner s'il le souhaitait. Mais Loki ne pensa pas encore à ce désagrément, il perdit vite connaissance devant tous les esclaves qui les regardèrent, calmant leur colère, discutèrent puis allèrent peu à peu se coucher.

Seule une dernière phrase accompagna ses yeux qui se fermaient. Celle encore de ce Nigold, qui s'était placé bien en face de son regard et qui lui murmura avec des yeux grands ouverts et un large sourire machiavélique :

« Tu sais… Je crois que finalement on va arriver à bien te dresser ! »

Saisissant à peine le sens de la phrase, Loki laissa ses yeux se fermer. Seul comptait à ce moment la reprise pénible de sa respiration. Et il avait tellement sommeil.

Sa dernière pensée vint au fait que le lendemain rien ne saurait être pire que ce qu'il venait de vivre. Une fois remis, il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution. Rien n'était perdu. Rien ne l'était jamais. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps, se reposer, et oublier…

Tombé dans le néant, Loki ignorait encore que cet épisode ne serait de loin pas le dernier. De vengeance, puis par plaisir vicieux, un groupe de serviteurs prit l'habitude de le battre tous les soirs dès qu'il rentrait de sa journée de corvées, veillés par Nigold qui avait trouvé là un bon moyen pour dompter le plus rapidement possible son nouvel et insolite esclave. En plus de ces tortures, il ne permit jamais à Loki de se faire soigner et celui-ci devait accomplir ses tâches dans une douleur constante.

Pendant les cinq premières années, Loki ne laissa pourtant pas sa colère se calmer. Il passait son temps à ruminer et maudire sa condition, sans vouloir perdre espoir d'échapper un jour à cette situation. Mais les supplices continuaient. Toute tentative de révolte ou de désobéissance était étouffée dans les coups le soir-même. Loki se défendait pourtant, avec excellence lorsqu'il arrivait notamment à saisir une arme telle qu'un bâton de balai ou un petit banc. Et dans son quotidien, Loki apprit à cacher avec subtilité ses bleus, qui, sur cette peau azur, donnait une image de pans violets éparpillés sur son corps dénudé, et à supporter tant bien que mal la souffrance. Mais surtout, il prenait soin à ce que jamais sa mère ne le voie dans cet état, battu comme un enfant, faible... Non, il en était hors de question. Il ne la laisserait pas le voir ainsi à terre, il était plus fort que cela. Alors il l'évitait…

Puis il finit par céder.

Son corps plus que son esprit s'épuisa, vaincu par les mauvais traitements qui ne cessaient jamais et même, se multipliaient. Il lui semblait que tout le monde voulait s'en prendre à lui, et il ne comprenait pas toujours pourquoi. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup avant que son moral ne soit touché à son tour. Et toute idée de révolte d'esclaves quitta définitivement sa tête.

La dixième année, envahi par l'abattement et résigné, il cessa quelque peu de se défendre et se mit alors à supplier ses assaillants de cesser. Il n'en pouvait plus. Toutes ses forces semblaient vouloir l'abandonner. Mais ses implorations n'avaient pas plus de succès, car il continuait de perdre connaissance au milieu des frappes.

La soumission et l'obéissance s'immiscèrent alors doucement en lui, tant il souhaitait que la douleur cesse, retrouver la paix, qu'on l'oublie et séjourner dans l'ombre... A tel point que par moment, Loki en venait à se demander ce qui lui était arrivé et tenter de se rappeler la cause de son châtiment. _Il n'y a pas eu un jugement ?_ Parfois, il ne se souvenait soudainement plus de son nom. _Pourquoi ai-je cette couleur de peau ?_

Pourtant il devait être à sa juste place maintenant. Les coups avaient cessé…

_Je suis Loki. _

_Je suis désormais esclave du palais du grand roi Odin, malgré mon incompétence et mon apparence affreuse…_

Avec le temps, Loki finit par oublier toute idée de prise de pouvoir…

* * *

**Et voilà. L'introduction en trois parties est close, nous allons désormais voguer dans le quotidien de Loki. J'ai une foule d'idées mais souhaite aussi avancer dans ma seconde fanfiction. Donc, patience patience.**

**Je rappelle juste que la taille des chapitres pourra varier du simple au double à l'avenir.**

**Encore merci pour les reviews qui égaient tant mes journées et m'encouragent à continuer à écrire ! Tout en m'excusant si vous avez constaté des erreurs ou incohérences.**

**A bientôt !**

**Chapitre posté le 4 juillet 2014**

**Prochain post : « Les quartiers royaux - Partie 1 » …**


	4. Les quartiers royaux - Partie 1

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : _Avengers_ et _Thor_

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Esclavage !

Résumé : Histoire parallèle à ma première fanfic « La terreur au visage » ! Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage dans son propre palais sous sa forme Jotun. Plusieurs mini fics racontant son nouveau quotidien difficile. Esclave!Jotun!Loki ! Beaucoup de Angst, h/c et Whump !

Note : Se situe après le film _Avengers_.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_Les larmes au visage azur_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Les quartiers royaux – Partie 1 */ˆ~ˆ\*

L'odeur était insoutenable.

La pièce aurait pu contenir tous les trésors d'Asgard aisément, mais la quantité de baquets qui y avaient été installés la rendait comme minuscule. Entièrement rocailleuse, la salle n'avait aussi aucun système d'aération ni même une fenêtre. Les fumées, de couleur ocre et jaune, sortaient bouillantes de chaque cuve. Les nombreux esclaves qui comme Loki y travaillaient aujourd'hui respiraient à longueur de journée ces émanations toxiques et seuls des bandeaux bruns protégeaient misérablement leur nez et leur bouche. On entendait des toussotements à longueur de temps.

La chaleur était tout aussi insupportable.

Le torse nu, Loki sentait chaque goutte de sa transpiration couler sur son visage, puis sur son corps, ayant depuis longtemps mouillé son propre foulard. Mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. La menace d'un coup de fouet ou de bâton pesait particulièrement sur lui, alors il continuait son mouvement encore et encore. De ses deux bras, il devait sans s'arrêter, faire tournoyer un long bâton de métal dans une cuve d'ammoniaque et de souffre où trempaient les draps les plus sales à laver du palais. Debout sur un marchepied, il faisait tourner cet ensemble qui était si lourd dans ce liquide jaunâtre dont il ne voyait pas le fond. La manœuvre et les restes de liquide lui abimaient les mains et les émanations lui brûlaient les yeux terriblement. Sa respiration était difficile, douloureuse et bien plus rapide qu'à la normale. Le fait que sa main gauche, qui avait dernièrement été cassée par les esclaves, finissait seulement de guérir, ajoutait la douleur lancinante à sa tâche. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'il était dans cet endroit digne du Royaume de Hel et il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Loki détestait travailler dans cet endroit.

Les esclaves y travaillaient en tournus en raison des dangers respiratoires, mais il lui semblait qu'il y allait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Son intendant ne l'appréciait guère, ce n'était pas une découverte, mais Loki aurait donné n'importe quoi pour travailler ailleurs. Bêcher les jardins, laver les perrons, faire la vaisselle, tout semblait plus facile en regard de cette activité ignoble.

Il s'essuya le front une énième fois.

Il avait remarqué que sa nouvelle peau réagissait mal à la chaleur et la sueur se multipliait chez lui bien plus que chez les autres infortunés. La torture de mettre un Géant des Glaces au milieu d'une telle fournaise devait beaucoup amuser ses chefs. De plus, le sol était tout aussi embrasé et il lui semblait parfois que la peau de ses pieds allait rester collée au sol tant il lui faisait mal.

La journée allait lui sembler interminable.

Quelqu'un fit son apparition dans son maigre champ de vision, et de crainte, Loki tournoya plus rapidement encore son long bâton.

_Ne pas se faire remarquer, surtout pas. Reste discret, obéis et le châtiment sera moins violent. Obéis et-_

« Loki ! »

Loki interrompit son geste immédiatement et sortit l'instrument de la cuve, puis il regarda le responsable de la laverie qui l'avait interpellé tout en profitant de cette petite pause imprévue pour reprendre son souffle difficilement. Il prit soin de baisser le regard, c'était la règle.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour amener du linge propre chez le premier intendant mais aussi dans les quartiers royaux. Tu connais l'endroit donc ça sera rapide. » Continua-t-il avant de retourner dans les quartiers arrières.

En entendant son nouvel ordre, Loki se figea. Sa main, soudain trop faible, lâcha le bâton qui dégringola quelques marches du petit escalier qui menait à sa cuve. Les yeux dans le vide, Loki retira alors son foulard, espérant que cela l'aiderait à retrouver un semblant de calme dans sa respiration, mais son visage était déjà blanc et ses mains tremblaient.

Les quartiers royaux…

Evidemment qu'il les connaissait, mais jusque-là il avait juste espéré pouvoir les éviter, depuis que cette vie d'infortuné avait débuté... C'était il y a… déjà tant d'années... Retrouver ces lieux, ces odeurs, peut-être croiser quelqu'un… L'idée même le terrifia. La chance l'avait visiblement abandonné. Il aurait voulu trouvé n'importe quelle excuse pour ne pas s'y rendre…

Mais il n'avait guère le choix…

La venue d'un autre esclave pour prendre sa place par-dessus la cuve le réveilla de sa paralysie et soupirant, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les blanchisseuses qui travaillaient dans une grande pièce attenante. Ce sont elles qui repassaient, pliaient et triaient les habits et linges pour le palais. Il s'arrêta en chemin brièvement pour se laver un peu le haut du corps et les mains à une petite fontaine, puis il se présenta à elles, essayant de ne plus penser à la tâche qu'il allait devoir accomplir. La plupart de ces femmes étaient muettes, juste pas adeptes de la discussion, et c'est ainsi que l'une d'entre elles le conduisit sans un mot dans les grands rayonnages à l'arrière de sa table et lui désigna les tissus à prendre : des draps finement brodés, des linges de bain, et-

« Tu prendras aussi ceci sur la table là-bas. Il faut finir de le plier. Inutile de préciser qu'il te faut le manipuler avec le plus grand soin si tu ne veux pas être châtié ! » Ajouta-t-elle sans ménagement.

« Ce sera fait », murmura Loki sans toujours lever les yeux. La femme souffla de rire et quitta rapidement la pièce sans autre parole. Loki regarda alors ce dont elle parlait.

Il sentit la paralysie le reprendre et les sentiments l'assaillir à nouveau. Resté sur place loin de la table, ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détourner de l'objet en question et qu'il était impossible de ne pas connaître, surtout pour lui :

La grande cape rouge du Prince Thor.

Ou plus exactement, l'une d'entre elles, car il en existait évidemment plusieurs copies afin que le fils d'Odin soit toujours vêtu proprement de cet atour magnifique. Ce rouge si vif... Une couleur que Thor avait choisie tout jeune et que Loki avait pris l'habitude de voir avec son armure, il s'en était même souvent moqué. Là où Thor y voyait la couleur des rois et du sang coulant à flot de ses batailles victorieuses, Loki l'avait de son côté surtout comparé à une belle tomate ou au vin dont il s'avinait misérablement chaque soir. Et lorsque Thor s'en énervait, aussi souvent que le souhaitait son frère, Loki en rajoutait en exprimant dès lors le parfait accord entre le visage de colère et la cape même. Intérieurement, Loki y avait surtout vu une occasion pour le jeune héritier qu'était son frère, de fanfaronner et cela l'énervait le plus souvent. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il aimait aussi se moquer de Thor, de ses manières, de son casque, de ses bêtises ; il avait ainsi l'impression de le faire tomber de son pied d'estale. Et puis il arrivait que son frère rie avec lui. C'était de bons moments au fond…

Quant à Loki, lui-même avait choisi le vert émeraude comme couleur de référence. Plus pour exprimer son caractère magique que pour une gloire quelconque, mais aussi pour révéler cette liberté qu'il s'octroyait malgré son statut, ce caractère aventureux, libre de dire et faire comme bon lui semblait. Peut-être inconsciemment aussi pour montrer son côté jaloux et envieux… Mais peu lui importait. Une fois choisi, il en fut très fier et en exigeait le même soin que pour la cape de son frère. Il n'avait peut-être pas la stature de Thor, mais il avait une élégance bien plus subtile et recherchée. Il était le Prince Loki après tout…

Du bout de ses doigts, Loki effleura la matière ocre. Quel contraste avec sa peau désormais bleutée. D'une solidité et stabilité à toute épreuve, le tissu était pourtant incroyablement doux, telle une étoffe précieuse en coton. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il touchait la cape, mais aujourd'hui elle lui sembla soudain bien plus agréable que jamais. Il avait déjà tant oublié, mais par ce toucher un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit, de plénitude et de bonheur qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite.

Et Loki sourit.

Elle lui rappelait le souvenir de Thor.

Du temps où ensemble, ils vivaient toutes sortes d'aventures la journée et en riaient le soir. Une vie où rien n'avait d'importance que le plaisir de l'apprécier. Cette matière si douce lui rappela la beauté d'une existence qui avait finalement été bienheureuse. Si on la comparaissait à celle d'aujourd'hui…

Il aurait tant souhaité revenir en arrière.

Il saisit un coin de la cape de ses mains et retint une envie infinie de la frotter contre sa joue, juste un instant pour avoir l'illusion d'avoir son frère à ses côtés, la sensation de poser son épaule sur la sienne, juste un instant…

Mais d'autres dames passaient par là, et il dut bien vite reposer le tissu discrètement. La crainte d'avoir des problèmes plus graves que ce qui l'attendait déjà chaque soir l'arrêta.

Soupirant longuement et fortement, il dut se résoudre à mettre ses émotions de côté et se mit à plier délicatement et minutieusement l'habit, prenant soin qu'aucun plissement ne vienne entacher la beauté de l'ensemble. Puis, tout aussi précieusement, il posa la cape au sommet des autres linges et partit.

Décidé désormais à en finir au plus vite, il prit le parti de commencer par les quartiers royaux.

Pendant un instant, il apprécia fortement l'air frais de l'extérieur. Il en avait rêvé depuis hier soir et cette sensation de ses poumons qui se nettoyaient de leur crasse le fit légèrement sourire. Cette journée n'allait finalement pas être si désagréable.

Mais en montant les étages qui menaient aux grands quartiers, une appréhension vécue déjà maintes fois le prit. Instinctivement, la peur de croiser un membre de sa famille le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il voyait ces murs plus précieux qu'ailleurs. Tomber sur Odin aurait été terrifiant pour un esprit fragile comme celui de Loki. Lui qui était détruit par le jugement de son ancien père, il n'aurait pas supporté le regard de haine qui forcément se serait posé sur lui. Rencontrer sa mère n'aurait pas plus aidé. Cela aurait avoué qu'il était devenu un être faible, incapable de se défendre, empli de bleus et de cicatrices, lui qui lui avait juré d'être et de rester fort. Quant à Thor… L'image d'un frère l'ignorant royalement le remplirait de honte et Loki ne l'aurait pas supporté. Lui, le petit esclave bleu devant le fils clinquant du roi… Non. A aucun prix.

_Faites qu'il n'y ait personne, qu'il n'y ait personne…_

Loki rasait les murs, et avançait lentement en espérant que la chance serait avec lui. Le regard et les oreilles en alerte, il crut soudain entendre un cri. Et plus il marchait, plus les voix hurlaient. Mais ce n'étaient pas des expressions de douleur, mais plutôt d'encouragements, de guerriers. _Et si c'était..._ Se rapprochant de la rambarde extérieure en se baissant, Loki osa guigner un instant après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait. Tout en bas, dans une des plus grandes cours du palais, se trouvait le terrain d'entraînement des jeunes et futurs guerriers de l'armée d'Asgard. Les plus avancés et plus aguerris, destinés à obtenir un titre dans les rangs, s'y battaient en recevant les leçons des meilleures.

Loki le savait malheureusement que trop bien. Il fut un temps où il donnait de temps à autre l'honneur de sa présence pour leur donner quelques enseignements… Même si sa spécialité résidait dans la magie, il ne manquait jamais cette occasion de montrer ses talents de lanceur de lames. Lui qui était plus rapide et plus agile que n'importe qui, il entendait bien en rester maître. Avec ses couteaux qui apparaissaient magiquement dans ses mains, il faisait toujours sensation dans ses démonstrations et on l'admirait, on l'applaudissait…

Loki se secoua la tête.

De tels souvenirs n'avaient plus lieu d'être dans son esprit. _Même si..._ Thor aussi y passait régulièrement. Mais non. Loki regarda attentivement le groupe. Thor n'y était pas aujourd'hui. Loki fut déçu, mais c'était ainsi.

Laissant ces guerriers à leurs cris de glorification, il se retira discrètement et continua son chemin.

Il aperçut plusieurs gardes, qui faisaient leur ronde dans les couloirs, mais heureusement nulle trace de membre de son ancienne famille. Loki hâta alors le pas, prenant soin de ne pas lâcher la pile de linges sur laquelle trônait toujours la cape rouge.

Enfin, il arriva à la porte monumentale qui conduisait aux chambres princières. Celle de Thor… et la sienne... Du moins, celle qu'il occupait, avant toute cette histoire… Loki accéléra encore le pas, voyant que de toute manière les gardes n'étaient pas à leur place devant l'entrée, mais s'étaient regroupés près de la balustrade, et semblaient comparer leurs derniers gains d'argent aux jeux. Ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention au jeune esclave qui ouvrit seul un pan de l'immense porte et s'y glissa sans un bruit.

Mais un garde avait levé le regard et observé l'entrée de Loki...

Une fois rentré, Loki se trouva dans un grand hall qui desservait les chambres royales. Il prit alors une longue inspiration et tenta de calmer l'angoisse qu'il avait accumulée durant son trajet. Il n'avait croisé personne finalement. Mais le silence du lieu se fit pesant, aucun son. Il n'y avait donc apparemment personne dans la chambre de Thor, Loki aurait sans peine reconnu les bruits habituels et bruyants de son frère s'il avait été là, même la porte fermée. Il pouvait donc se relaxer un peu. Mais à l'idée que Thor pouvait arriver à tout moment, il reprit un pas hâtif et entra sans autre attente dans la chambre de son ancien frère.

Rien n'avait changé, le petit vestibule avant la chambre à coucher était doté des plus beaux meubles d'entrée. La porte de la chambre laissait en revanche entrevoir une scène banale aux yeux de Loki : un désordre presque intolérable comme toujours. Loki sourit légèrement. Son frère n'avait jamais aimé ranger, depuis tout petit, contrairement à lui qui ordonnait autant qu'il mettait d'ordre dans ses idées, minutieusement et calmement. Mais là, étaient éparpillés des habits, des morceaux de son armure, des linges, quelques livres… Au milieu de ce chaos, Loki distingua alors un couteau à terre. Il la reconnut lorsqu'un souvenir lui éclata en tête : cette lame, il l'avait offerte à Thor! La veille de son soi-disant couronnement, il l'avait tendue à son frère pour, avait-il dit, qu'il garde à jamais un souvenir armé de son jeune frère, et ce quoiqu'il se passerait dans le futur. La lame extrêmement coupante portait d'ailleurs les initiales de Loki dans un ton vert et était finement décorée de runes amicales. Un cadeau précieux que Thor avait déclaré vouloir à jamais garder sur lui. Et qui maintenant trainait par terre...

Loki s'aperçut aussi que le lit était fait.

Loki fronça les sourcils, et comprit soudain.

Thor n'était pas au palais actuellement. Il avait dû partir récemment ou était passé puis reparti en campagne militaire ou autre action. C'était évident maintenant. Mais aussi, comment Loki aurait-il pu le savoir ? Il passait son temps enfermé dans les souterrains du palais à effectuer de basses tâches et aucun esclave ne lui adressait la parole. Il avait compris en écoutant subtilement les autres parler, qu'il y avait actuellement une expédition menée sur divers mondes, mais le nom de Thor n'avait pas été prononcé.

Loki soupira encore une fois. Sans doute que son frère réglait dans les autres Royaumes les conséquences de son action criminelle sur Midgard. Il devait effacer une à une chaque bêtise qu'il avait créé et sans aucune doute, dans la honte d'être le frère du fautif…

Au moins, Loki ne risquait pas de croiser Thor très souvent sauf lors de ses passages au palais. Il aurait dû s'en réjouir, c'était un souci en moins. Alors pourquoi se sentit-il tout d'un coup si seul ?

Ne voulant pas retomber une nouvelle fois dans la mélancolie, il s'avança vers une petite commode de l'entrée et y rangea les linges et draps dans les tiroirs. Quant à la si belle cape, ne pouvant entrer dans la chambre – son statut l'y interdisait – il la déposa sur le dessus du meuble, délicatement. L'effleurant pour apprécier une dernière fois sa douceur tout en la regardant intensément pour noter ce souvenir, il l'ajusta et sortit de la pièce, en emportant le reste de linges destinés au premier intendant.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps, la tristesse était déjà suffisamment grande et il ne voulait pas plus de regrets. Il referma hâtivement la grande porte et se retourna.

Juste en face de l'entrée de la chambre de Thor, se trouvait naturellement la sienne…

En apercevant la haute porte, toujours majestueuse, plusieurs souvenirs s'efforcèrent à nouveau d'entrer dans sa tête malgré toute sa bonne volonté.

Il se revit, tout jeune, découvrant avec Thor la nouvelle chambre de chacun. Quittant définitivement le secteur de la nurserie, ils avaient été tout excités de découvrir leur nouveau quartier sous les yeux attendris de leur mère. Ils avaient couru et ri, sauté sur les lits et s'étaient cachés dans les énormes armoires.

Il pensa à toutes ces nuits où Loki se glissait dans la chambre de son grand frère, pour s'amuser sous les draps, mais le plus souvent pour ne pas dormir seul les nuits où les cauchemars le prenait.

Il revit aussi toutes ces fois où il allait s'enfermer dans cette chambre, frustré et terriblement énervé devant l'injustice qu'il voyait presque quotidiennement, de son père traitant avec tant de soin son fils prodige Thor aux moqueries de ces soi-disant amis.

Cet endroit avait été le seul lieu où il s'était toujours senti en sécurité. Un chez-lui bien à lui, où il pouvait rester des jours entiers, à méditer, réfléchir, trouver de nouvelles malices ou planifier des petites vengeances personnelles. Il pouvait s'y enfermer, se barricader magiquement s'il le souhaitait pour se cacher du regard de Heimdall lorsque la douleur était trop visible. C'était son antre, son repère, le seul endroit où il était entièrement libre d'être lui-même.

C'était une grande partie de sa vie...

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, plongé dans ses pensées, Loki s'était rapproché de cette grande porte.

_J'aimerais. J'aimerais tant... me souvenir..._

Ne résistant plus, il saisit en tremblant la poignée et appuya doucement dessus. La porte grinça, fortement, visiblement personne n'avait pris soin d'elle ces dernières années. En entendant ce bruit, Loki se hâta. Il posa les linges au pied de la porte et rentra vite en refermant derrière lui, tout hâtif de retrouver sa vie d'avant.

Mais il s'arrêta net dans son élan, la bouche s'ouvrant légèrement.

Ses yeux grands ouverts ne parvenaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il voyait, tant il était choqué. Toute pensée s'arrêta net. Son corps se mit à tressaillir légèrement, son cœur se mit à battre avec force contre sa poitrine et il oublia de respirer.

Ce qu'il vit le brisa…

Toutes les pièces étaient vides.

Complètement vides...

* * *

**C'est ce chapitre que j'avais en tête depuis très longtemps et qui m'a inspiré au fond toute cette série de mini fics. Du coup, mon imagination marchant, il est soudain devenu ultra long, je me suis laissée emporter lol ! Alors j'ai dû couper en deux parties, mais au moins la suite est déjà quasi écrite, plus qu'à relire, il n'y a donc pas de raison que je ne la poste pas la semaine prochaine ! L'attaque du garde est pour le prochain chapitre, promis, avec en prime une apparition surprise!**

**Pour ajouter aussi à l'histoire, il faut savoir que Loki est déchiré dans son esprit, il lui arrive d'oublier ce qu'il était avant, en raison de son mauvais traitement. Mais instinctivement il continue malgré tout à éviter sa mère. Une peur qu'il ne s'explique peut-être plus, mais qui va le poursuivre tout au long de l'histoire. Ne vous attendez donc pas à un « sauvetage » prochain de la part de la reine Frigg, je ne compte pas la faire intervenir aussi vite *héhé…***

**A noter que la vie sous-jacente du palais m'est inspirée par l'Histoire de l'Antiquité. Je me rends compte que j'aime écrire cette vie qu'on ne fait que deviner.  
**

**En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ! Elles égaient toujours mes journées et surtout m'encouragent à écrire ! **

**Tout en m'excusant si vous avez constaté des erreurs ou incohérences.**

**A tout bientôt donc !**

**Chapitre posté le 11 juillet 2014**

**Prochain post : « Les quartiers royaux – Partie 2 » …**


	5. Les quartiers royaux - Partie 2

Auteur : Pyramide

D'après les films : _Avengers_ et _Thor_

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Esclavage !

Résumé : Histoire parallèle à ma première fanfic « La terreur au visage » ! Suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage dans son propre palais sous sa forme Jotun. Plusieurs mini fics racontant son nouveau quotidien difficile. Esclave!Jotun!Loki ! Beaucoup de Angst, h/c et Whump !

Note : Se situe après le film _Avengers_.

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_Les larmes au visage azur_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

*/ˆ~ˆ\* Les quartiers royaux – Partie 2 */ˆ~ˆ\*

_Non !..._

Abasourdi, dégoûté, Loki tomba à genoux. Comme si le poids de toutes ses fautes passées lui tombaient soudain dessus. Il resta assommé par une telle absence, refusant que les larmes qui avaient déjà envahi ses yeux ne tombent le long de ses joues.

Il avait tant vu ses quartiers, il les connaissait par cœur, et voir ce soudain grand vide le choqua.

Plus un seul meuble ou sublime armoire assortis de feuilles d'or, plus de lit monumental orné de fins draps à ses couleurs, plus aucune tapisserie richement décorée et longtemps choisie, plus de bureau majestueux entouré d'une grande bibliothèque où s'entassaient ses livres sur la magie, les lois et les mystères des Royaumes. Même le grand lustre, les tapis et les rideaux magnifiques avaient été enlevés. Ses habits, ses parchemins, ses préparations en potions, ses plantes, ses produits de soin, sa plus belle armure ornée de son casque, ses instruments scientifiques, tout ce à quoi il tenait avait disparu. Les pièces avaient ensuite été nettoyées à fond et semblaient être restées ainsi depuis des années.

On avait vraiment voulu tout faire disparaître. _Mais qui ?_

Et visiblement très vite, sans doute peu après son jugement. Pas un seul instant on ne lui aurait demandé s'il souhaitait garder quelques objets en particulier. L'affaire avait été vite réglée sans autre forme de conscience.

Non, jamais il n'aurait imaginé cette atteinte à sa vie.

Tout ce qui aurait pu évoquer le souvenir de Loki avait été débarrassé. Il avait déjà perdu son titre de Prince et même de citoyen, son apparence avait changé, sa magie était enchaînée, et voilà que tout objet qui aurait pu rappeler son existence avait sans aucun doute été éliminé.

Comment était-ce possible, comment ? _Pourquoi ?!_

Loki sentit alors son esprit réfléchir à toute vitesse sous le coup de la stupeur. Le mobilier avait dû être détruit ou dispersé, ses livres donnés, ses habits brûlés. Les soldats sous ses ordres, affectés ailleurs. Ses armes fétiches, fondues. Son cheval préféré, vendu au plus offrant. Il en déduisit que sa vie même avait dû être effacée des annales d'Asgard, les pages de la Grande Histoire ne mentionnant sans doute plus ses rares exploits et ses aventures avec Thor. Son nom et ses représentations avaient déjà dû être martelés sur toutes les stèles officielles le montrant, et ce dans chaque Monde. Lui, Prince d'Asgard, avait été disgracié et effacé de la mémoire des Dieux. Un jour même, l'on dira tout naturellement que le roi Odin du Royaume d'Asgard n'a jamais eu qu'un seul fils, le magnifique Thor, aujourd'hui souverain à son tour…

N'y tenant plus, il posa ses mains sur le sol froid où les larmes tombèrent une à une. Et des sanglots commencèrent à l'envahir.

Ne représentant plus rien aux yeux d'Odin, sans doute oublié par sa mère et effacé de l'esprit de Thor, Loki était tombé plus bas que tout, devenu insignifiant, négligeable. Il allait désormais continuer à vivre misérablement en tant que simple esclave, à jamais, jusqu'à sa mort, dans plusieurs milliers d'années. Jamais personne ne se souviendrait de lui et il sombrerait tout simplement dans le néant.

Désespoir, désespoir, Loki ne cessait de se demander pourquoi, _pourquoi ?_, tandis qu'il pleurait... Une âme brisée et surtout immensément seule dans ce qui avait été sa chambre, cette désormais énorme pièce vide. Seuls ses pleurs coupaient quelque peu le silence profond.

Et cela dura.

Loki laissa sortir tout ce qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis ses premiers souvenirs. Des frustrations de son jeune âge, en passant par les moqueries de ses amis, aux misérables échecs de sa quête de reconnaissance. Toute sa colère, sa rage, sa peine, ses frustrations, sa douleur voulurent sortir d'un coup et il se laissa tomber sur le côté. Il était torturé. Oh comme il aurait voulu faire cesser tout cela, y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toutes. Loki songea sérieusement pendant un instant à se trancher la gorge avec l'aide d'une de ses fidèles lames, tant il se sentait misérable et pitoyable.

Il avait déjà connu ce désir, cette envie. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment il en était arrivé là exactement, mais à ce moment il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. La Mort était comme une ombre amie qu'il cherchait dans la nuit de son esprit et de son cœur, il l'appelait sans toutefois se jeter dans ses bras. Lui qui aimait tant la vie, il l'aurait maintenant volontiers laissée à tous ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir.

Mais pas même le destin ne lui permettrait une telle délivrance, il n'avait aucune arme ou aucun objet autour de lui pour accomplir un acte désespéré. Certes, il pourrait aussi ne plus bouger, refuser d'obéir. On le battrait sans fin et il finirait par en mourir, il serait ainsi délivré de cette vie…

Il était si fatigué…

Loki regarda encore autour de lui. Tout avait été enlevé, tous ses trésors, ses secrets, eux qui étaient ses seuls vrais amis, même ses livres de-

Les pensées de Loki s'interrompirent, et il releva soudain la tête du sol où il s'était recroquevillé, ravalant difficilement sa salive dans les soubresauts de son corps. Malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, il regarda attentivement l'emplacement où se trouvait autrefois son grand bureau. Il examina intensément le mur arrière et une lueur d'espoir le prit brusquement. L'excitation se révéla de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que son cerveau réfléchissait. Sans attendre, il se leva et s'approcha des briques au ton gris clair. De loin, l'ensemble semblait parfaitement régulier, mais pas pour Loki qui en effleura plusieurs de ses mains. _Et si… Oh déesse de la Fortune, je vous implore, faites que cet ultime preuve de mon existence ne m'ait pas été enlevé !_ Tremblant, osant à peine y croire de peur de la déception immense s'il n'y avait rien, il saisit de ses deux mains une brique bien précise qu'il connaissait par cœur. Et pour cause, elle cachait derrière elle un espace, petit, mais qu'il avait lui-même creusé avec un couteau alors qu'il était jeune adolescent.

Risquant un petit regard, il tendit une main, après avoir posé la brique par terre, et la glissa dans l'orifice, plein d'espoir. Et un sourire immense illumina son visage, car il était bien toujours là, apparemment empli de poussière, mais il était là ! Délicatement, comme un trésor longtemps recherché, il le prit dans ses deux mains et le regarda avec délectation.

Son premier livre secret.

Au sortir de l'enfance, Loki avait commencé à écrire fiévreusement, pour extérioriser toutes ses pensées, des meilleures aux pires, alors qu'il était désormais en âge de débuter l'apprentissage des guerriers. Un jour, ne tenant plus face aux injustices qu'il relevait chaque jour face à son frère, il s'était assis en tailleur et avait écrit sur les pages blanches de ce livre vierge. Lui, le toute jeune frère, encore trop souvent malade, frêle et chétif, avait beaucoup souffert face aux jeunes guerriers asgardiens, férus de violence et de brutalité, ainsi que de son frère et de ses amis, cruels dans leurs jugements.

Cette sorte de thérapie l'avait aidé à canaliser pendant un temps sa colère, puis la passion pour les Lettres s'était peu à peu révélée en lui.

Plusieurs autres livres allaient suivre.

Mais pour ce premier ouvrage, ne possédant pas encore la puissance de la magie nécessaire pour le cacher, il s'était aperçu qu'une brique de ce mur avait été légèrement mal alignée. Profitant de ce détail, il avait ainsi créé cette cachette. Par la suite, grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il avait pu cacher le reste dans une dimension parallèle. C'était bien plus sûr et plus pratique pour lui. Mais un emplacement qui bien lui était aujourd'hui totalement inaccessible en raison de ce maudit collier qu'il grattait chaque jour en le haïssant.

Mais peu importait pour Loki à cet instant, il était bien trop heureux. Seule comptait cette preuve unique qu'autrefois avait existé à Asgard le jeune Prince Loki, qu'il était bien en vie ! Désormais au plus bas de la société alors qu'il avait côtoyé les plus grands, ce petit bonheur lui donna un nouveau souffle et plus il s'en rendait compte, plus il serrait contre son cœur ce petit livre. Bien que seul dans la pièce, il le cacha hâtivement sous sa tunique, décidé à le dissimuler par la suite dans un lieu plus facile d'accès. Qui sait, peut-être un jour réussirait-il à fuir ce royaume pour chercher refuge. L'on demandera qui est-il et il pourra prouver son identité par ce biais. C'était peut-être naïf et absurde, mais à ce moment, cette perspective le contentait.

L'espoir revint en force et Loki se retourna vers la sortie précipitamment, il n'avait que trop tardé et en aucun cas il ne voulait attirer l'attention sur lui en ce moment glorieux. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, terminer sa tâche et trouver une occasion de retourner dans son quartier. Alors seulement il laisserait éclater sa joie.

Rapidement, il sécha ses larmes, eut un dernier regard pour cette pièce qui recelait tant de souvenirs, et, après avoir soupiré une dernière fois, il en sortit pour récupérer la petite pile de linges qu'il avait laissée avant d'entrer.

Mais à peine s'était-il baissé pour la prendre, qu'un coup monstrueux à l'arrière de sa tête envoya directement son visage contre la porte. Le coup fut si violent qu'il chancela, tentant avec une main sur le bois de ne pas tomber ni de lâcher ses affaires, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, un second coup pareil le renvoya contre la paroi et lui fit tout lâcher, alors qu'il s'écroulait à terre. Agenouillé et sous le choc, il se rendit compte que son nez saignait abondamment et mit immédiatement la main dessus. La douleur était terrible mais sa peur aussi. Du coin des yeux, il tenta d'apercevoir le visage de son agresseur, mais un mal de tête violent lui brouilla la vue.

Loki eut juste le temps de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un garde.

« Espèce de vermine ! » Une violente volée de main sur sa tempe suivit l'insulte et propulsa Loki en arrière, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. « Crois-tu que je n'ai pas vu ton manège ! Tu as pris tout ton temps ! Pour te prélasser au lieu de travailler évidemment, misérable esclave ! » Et il décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes du jeune infortuné qui cria et se plia instinctivement en deux pour se protéger. Un tel coup lui coupa la respiration et son souffle devint douloureux. « Je vais t'apprendre à lambiner comme le chien que tu es ! » Et il lui assena un autre coup, puis continua.

Loki ne saisit plus très bien les paroles qui suivirent, sa tête bouillonnait, sa transpiration se mêlait à ses larmes de douleur alors qu'une fatigue immense le saisissait, et ses membres tremblaient sans qu'il ne les contrôle. Seul le froid du sol apaisait quelque peu la chaleur du feu qui semblait envahir son corps. Face à la brutalité gratuite du garde, il ne pouvait que se maintenir en boule en espérant que le supplice s'arrête au plus vite.

Mais Loki n'était plus surpris.

La souffrance, la chaleur, les coups, il pouvait supporter, il connaissait, que trop bien même. C'était des faits tellement habituels pour Loki que c'en était devenu un réflexe, presque une routine. Mais contrairement à ces soirées, il espérait cette fois-ci ne pas perdre connaissance, non, il ne pouvait pas, il avait encore tant de travail qui l'attendait, et s'il prenait du retard... Il voulut lui demander d'arrêter, le supplier de le laisser reprendre ses tâches, mais ses lèvres en sang ne parvenaient plus à articuler. _Stop, stop, stop…_

Et plus rien. Le souffle haletant du garde et celui erratique de Loki comme seuls sons. Le soldat en avait-il fini ? Etait-il enfin lassé ?

Loki sentit soudain une lame glisser le long de son cou et il ouvrit grand les yeux de frayeur avant de regarder le garde, déglutissant avec grande peine. Sans ménagement, il avait sorti son arme de son fourreau et menaçait maintenant le jeune homme. « Tu mériterais que je te tranche la gorge ! » Lui dit-il d'un air hautain.

Cette fois-ci Loki eut vraiment peur et oublia toute sa douleur. Les yeux du bourreau parlaient pour lui : il semblait assez énervé pour accomplir sa menace. Loki ignorait s'il avait un grief particulier contre lui, mais était-ce nécessaire ? Certains esclaves étaient parfois tués sans raison, un acte ensuite couvert par de fausses accusations.

Et pourtant il ne voulait pas mourir… Alors qu'il venait juste de trouver une lueur dans sa nuit, il ne voulait plus partir maintenant. Il devait bien se l'avouer aussi, Loki avait toujours été attaché à la vie. Etait-ce là un souvenir de sa naissance chaotique où malgré un abandon de sa propre famille, il s'était déjà battu contre la mort ? Etait-ce ce sentiment quelque part qu'il n'était pas vivant pour rien, qu'une destinée devait forcément l'attendre à un moment donné de sa vie ? Depuis toujours il s'était en tout cas donné les moyens pour éviter toute atteinte à sa personne. Sa méthode de combat, à distance, était la preuve de son désir de ne pas mettre sa vie en danger. Son existence lui semblait si précieuse, et en même temps si fragile.

Mais aussi qui remarquerait sa disparition aujourd'hui ? Et pire encore, qui donc s'inquiéterait ou pleurerait sa mort ? Lui qui n'était plus rien aux yeux de ses proches, allait-il aujourd'hui mourir misérablement et anonymement sous le coup d'un simple garde en colère ?

S'il n'avait aussi peur de sentir sa gorge se faire trancher et de voir son propre sang dégouliner, il en aurait bien ri. Quelle ironie.

Mais lorsqu'il sentit soudain la lame inciser un peu sa peau dans le vif, la douleur lui fit perdre toute pensée calme et il serra les dents. Il ne put s'empêcher de respirer avec frayeur, de frémir plus que jamais et de soulever sa main comme une imploration. Loki paniqua complètement.

« Non ! Non… Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça ! » Sa voix tremblait au milieu des larmes qui coulaient déjà.

_Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Souriant, le garde retira son arme et s'agenouilla. Il saisit le col de Loki pour l'amener droit devant sa figure. La poigne était puissante et le souffle fort : « Et pourquoi donc me retiendrais-je ? Après tout, tu n'es plus grand-chose, mon _Prince_. » Son rire moqueur envahit la pièce. « Tu es misérable, tu entends ? Là maintenant sous ma main, dis-toi bien que tu n'es plus qu'une toute petite chose insignifiante, une erreur grossière dans ces couloirs vertueux. Je devrais te faire payer pour tout ce que tu as fait, pour mes compagnons d'armes tués par ta faute dans la Voûte sacrée d'Odin. Hahaha, oui…! Vraiment quelle belle mort pour le pouilleux que tu es maintenant ! »

Les yeux emplis de peur, Loki ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait aussi raison. Finalement, pourquoi chercher à fuir un destin qui lui revenait toujours au visage. Il ne serait jamais un dieu reconnu et adoré, il avait misérablement échoué et échouerait encore. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence…

Le garde brandit tout à coup son épée avec la pointe de la lame visant directement le visage de Loki et la balança légèrement. « Et si je te crevais juste les yeux ? Juste pour le plaisir de voir comment se débrouille un esclave aveugle dans ce palais aux mille couloirs et escaliers. Juste pour effacer une bonne fois pour toutes les yeux répugnants d'un sale Géant des Glaces qui souille nos passages ! Mais oui ! Tu aimes tant le sang que tes yeux ont fini par prendre sa couleur, il faut purifier ça ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Le gauche… ou le droit ? Ou les deux ?… »

Loki tenta de se débattre, mais son corps semblait avoir perdu toute force. Mais le voyant tout d'un coup prêt à frapper, la main tenant l'épée tremblant de rage, il leva sa main comme pour tenter d'arrêter le coup. Il allait abaisser son arme !

« Non ! Non ! Je vous en prie ! Non !»

« Cela suffit ! » Cria soudain une voix haute et grave, résonnante dans ce grand hall. Elle arrêta net l'épée du garde qui avait débuté sa descente vers un œil de Loki.

Immédiatement, le garde se retourna et en voyant l'identité de celui qui parlait, il lâcha précipitamment Loki et se releva en position de garde-à-vous tout en rangeant son arme.

Loki retomba sur le sol et baissa la tête en mettant sa main droite sur la gorge où un petit filet de sang coulait. La frayeur partie, il se relâcha complètement et se recroquevilla en boule sur lui-même, le visage contre la porte, tentant avec peine de maîtriser la souffrance. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il reprit sa respiration haletante, la douleur de ses côtes et de son nez ressurgirent et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Mais soudain ses pensées revinrent aussi et il tenta aussitôt de se cacher de la vue des autres acteurs, car il avait sans peine reconnu la voix de celui qui l'avait sauvé...

Rien ne pouvait être pire désormais…

Comment aurait-il pu oublier une telle intonation, comment ne pas reconnaître un son qu'il avait côtoyé durant plus d'un millénaire ? Comment ignorer de qui il s'agissait ?

Que c'était son frère Thor…

Loki ne guigna même pas d'un œil, il était sûr de ne pas se tromper. C'était bien Thor qu'il entendit avancer d'un pas lourd, si reconnaissable. Mais Loki, agenouillé par terre, prit soin de bien rester caché derrière le garde. En aucun cas, il ne fallait que Thor ne le voie, non, à aucun prix. Montrer sa faiblesse, son statut de petit esclave, non, _non !_ Loki ne pensa plus à l'injustice du garde, il ne pensa même pas à se plaindre. Seul comptait le fait de disparaître, le plus vite possible, très loin d'ici. Thor ne devait pas le voir ! Loki avait un vague souvenir que son frère avait été déçu de lui, était toujours en colère contre lui, mais il ne se souvenait plus exactement comment c'était arrivé. Parfois, ses souvenirs lui faisaient défaut. C'est donc son instinct qui lui parlait, il ne fallait pas que Thor ne le voie, ni le reconnaisse. Surtout pas, _surtout pas. Non, non, non, non… Si les Dieux de la Destinée existent, faites qu'il ne me voie pas, faites qu'il ne me voie pas !_

« Mon Prince, ce… Cet esclave avait failli à son travail, je le corrigeais tout simplement et- »

« Inutile de le frapper ainsi. Laissez-le maintenant. Je crois qu'il a compris. » L'interrompit Thor, de toute évidence fatigué, contrarié d'avoir à gérer une telle scène alors qu'il rentrait tout juste d'une série de combats. Il était las aujourd'hui, épuisé. La seule chose qui importait pour le moment était de rentrer chez lui et de prendre un bon bain chaud. Détournant déjà le regard du garde et du petit esclave caché derrière les jambes du soldat, il ajouta en levant la main.

« Laissez-le partir, qu'il retourne à ses tâches… »

En distinguant ces paroles malgré son mal de tête, Loki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et saisit l'occasion. Rapidement il entassa le linge tombé au sol et le prit dans ses bras. Il se leva péniblement, l'adrénaline l'aidant à surmonter sa souffrance, tout en prenant soin de tourner le dos à Thor, et courut soudain sans un mot vers la sortie, les yeux fermés pour cacher ses larmes de honte et la douleur de ses blessures. Il dut s'arrêter une seconde pour ouvrir la porte du hall mais disparut aussitôt derrière, laissant Thor et le garde le regarder partir ainsi, étonnés par une telle réaction. Mais si le garde n'y voyait pas plus d'intérêt, Thor se figea un instant en fronçant les sourcils après l'avoir aperçu.

_Cette peau d'un bleu azur…_

« Loki ?... » Demanda Thor, mais son jeune frère avait déjà passé la porte.

« Voulez-vous que je le rattrape Monseigneur ? » Demanda le garde, voyant l'intérêt soudain du Prince pour cet esclave.

Mais Thor baissa le regard en repensant à cette image fugace. _Loki… Mais ?_ Ce peu d'habits simples sur ces lignes incurvées de la peau n'avaient pas caché les bleus et marques de coups sur le corps. Et ce sang sur son visage, cette démarche difficile…

_Non. _Il secoua la tête pour ne pas laisser ces sentiments le reprendre.

Et sa lassitude parla :

« Non. Ce n'est pas la peine... » Répondit-il.

Thor regarda à nouveau la porte désormais mi-ouverte où avait disparu Loki, puis il tourna le dos en déclarant :

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine… »

Courant sans s'arrêter dans les couloirs, seules les larmes de Loki laissaient des traces visibles de sa course folle. Elles tombaient comme des petits cailloux éparpillés sur la route. Loki serra les dents en repensant à son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas le laisser le regarder. Le garde avait raison. Il était une honte, une erreur, une bête, un simple esclave. Et tout était de sa faute, tout. Sa punition, il l'avait méritée pour une horreur comme lui. Et s'il s'en était rendu compte plus tôt, s'il avait compris qu'il ne valait rien, que jamais il ne serait aussi puissant et juste que Thor, s'il avait juste vécu en fermant les oreilles et les yeux, rien ne serait arrivé. Tout était bien de sa faute. Et maintenant… Il n'était plus rien.

S'essoufflant, il ralentit un peu et finit par s'arrêter, le dos contre une colonne. Tout son corps lui faisait tant souffrir, mais son cœur était encore plus blessé. Il baissa le regard en espérant arrêter ses larmes et vit soudain que les linges qu'il portait étaient tout dépliés et surtout, tâchés de nombreuses gouttes de sang. De son propre sang…

Alors Loki pleura vraiment tout en se laissant glisser le long de la colonne, le souffle rapide. Car il avait peur, vraiment peur. La colère de son responsable serait grande, et il savait déjà qu'il allait être châtié durement avant de devoir lui-même relaver et repasser les linges, à tout vitesse.

Avant de rentrer comme chaque soir dans ce maudit dortoir où il était attendu.

Où il était toujours attendu…

* * *

**Pauvre Loki, il n'a pas fini avec la douleur. Mais aussi, briser un dieu prend du temps... Alors ne croyez pas que cela va se calmer tout de suite!**

**L'idée du premier journal intime m'est venue par surprise, juré ! C'est en relisant ce chapitre que j'apprends qu'une de mes auteurs favorite a eu la même idée, mais elle est vraiment trop douée. J'espère donc que ce n'est pas trop mal fait ici. Selon vos commentaires, on pourrait lire quelques extraits de ce journal intime dans d'autres chapitres si cela vous intéresse ?**

**A savoir que je vais prendre une petite pause dès ce soir, pour cause vacances d'abord, mais aussi pour avancer plus dans ma fanfiction et dans celle-ci. Mais je reviendrai!**

**Entre temps, merci pour les reviews que vous voudrez bien laisser, même de quelques mots, ils égaient tant mes journées et m'encouragent à continuer à écrire ! **

**Tout en m'excusant si vous avez constaté des erreurs ou incohérences.**

**A bientôt ! Le Angst et le hurt!Loki ne fait que commencer, alors soyez bien accrochés !**

**Chapitre posté le 18 juillet 2014**

**Prochain post : « Les Trois Guerriers et Sif »…**


End file.
